


Toy Soldier

by itwasonlyaship



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Just a lot of sadness, Other, traitor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasonlyaship/pseuds/itwasonlyaship
Summary: A short drabble! (might make an actual fic if I have the time)
Patryk is struggling to come to terms with the fact Paul was a real traitor, that he had never truly supported the cause.





	

**Author's Note:**

> traitor au belongs to trashpandaballs.tumblr.com
> 
> Be sure to visit him!

Little red toy soldiers, standing neatly in rows as they obediently followed their infallible leader. Even he didn't notice the flaking paint on the tiny red soldier, seeming to slowly fall apart before them.

**_“He betrayed us! He probably never even loved you!”_** The comment stung more than a slap, twisting Patryk's fragile scarred heart into a bloody mess. Tears pricked his blank gaze as he met his leaders almost panicky expression. 

“He.. He couldn't possibly… fake all those nights together.” His voice was soft, merely a whisper as his shaking hands balled up, stained with the fresh memory of pulling the trigger. “You couldn't even begin to- how… How dare you! You asked me to do this! The least you could do is offer compassion! Don’t y-you dare try to t-tell me after all this time-” He had hit his breaking point, hands pressed to his eyes as he dissolved, falling to his knees. 

A small bitter laugh escaped Tord, staring down at the male. “Compassion.. That's expecting a bit much.” He rested his hand on his shoulder, offering what little he could.He had loved Paul just as much, but he had hoped that by making Patryk hate Paul, or maybe even himself, he could find some sort of cruel atonement. Maybe it would give his broken soldier the strength to move forward another day. After all, he could only fix so much.

The tiny toy soldier lay broken in his hand, paint worn away, a simple testament to how well loved it was. He crushed it in his hand, hot tears falling onto his knuckles as he laughed coldly. They were toys. Men who eagerly awaited his orders. They never deviated. They never faltered. They never **_broke._**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you like!


End file.
